


amitié

by hearteating



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: “You're my best friend; I want us to be able to tell each other anything.”





	amitié

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> Takes place after Wakaba Flourishing, which breaks my heart a little every time I watch it.
> 
> I love Wakaba and Utena's friendship, and I hope you enjoy this!

Wakaba leaned against the balcony, looking vaguely out into the courtyard. She felt odd, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, but , in being lifted, had taken something of herself with it. Maybe all girls felt like that when the one they loved left them. Saionji had only been gone a day, and her dorm room felt empty and cold. And yet, Wakaba felt lighter than before. Her secret had made her happy, made her special, true, but she wasn't by nature a secretive girl. Perhaps what she felt, more than anything, was relief.

“Wakaba,” Utena said, leaning against the balcony next to her. Wakaba started-- she hadn't noticed her. “Are you ok?”

“Utena!” Wakaba cried, grabbing Utena's arm and nuzzling into her side. “Of course I'm ok, now that you're here!” It was true, a little. Utena was so confident and so cool; sometimes Wakaba felt like she could gain some of that specialness just by being near her.

Utena smiled down at her fondly, and then frowned.

“I'm serious,” she said. "If there's anything wrong, you can tell me.” She sounded so earnest that Wakaba almost felt guilty for hiding Saionji from her. Utena rest her hand over Wakaba's. “You're my best friend; I want us to be able to tell each other anything.”

Wakaba couldn't help but laugh at that; the idea that Utena didn't want to keep secrets, when she and Himemiya and the Student Council were clearly caught up in something mysterious, was ridiculous. To her surprise, though, she didn't feel bitter, the way she had when she'd thought about it before. She just felt a little sad, that Utena apparently didn't even notice the hypocrisy of that statement. Maybe this was part of growing up, accepting that the people you cared about would have parts of their lives you could never touch.

“That's so sweet,” Wakaba said, because Utena was frowning even harder. Then she blinked. “Best friend?”

“Of course.” Utena looked surprised. “Who else?” The way she said it, so straightforward, as if it was utterly obvious, brought tears to Wakaba's eyes. She hid her face in Utena's shoulder.

“I thought maybe Himemiya was your best friend,” she said quietly.

“Himemiya is...Himemiya is important to me,” Utena replied. She was tense, and spoke awkwardly, and Wakaba knew in any other situation, Utena would be stretching, the way she always did when she was uncomfortable. For all her charms, Utena was never very good with feelings. For Wakaba, though, for this moment, she was keeping still. Maybe this was her version of growing up. “She's not my best friend, though.”

Wakaba nuzzled closer, beaming. Utena's friendship meant the world to her, and to hear that Utena felt the same made her heart feel like it would burst. She'd been jealous of Utena and Himemiya's friendship, and worried Utena would leave her behind-- boring, ordinary Wakaba, who had no place in their world of special people. It felt good to feel Utena had a place for her, the way she had a place for Utena. It was good to know hadn't been left behind yet.

“You're my best friend, too!” she exclaimed. Utena laughed, bright and happy and relieved. Wakaba laughed, too. The moment healed some of the broken pieces of her heart, smoothed their jagged edges. Friendship is a form of love, after all.

Wakaba might be ordinary, might not be mysterious like Himemiya and the Student Council, but she'd managed to carve a place for herself in their world, however small. She'd hold on to that as best she could, and she'd show them all just how bright an ordinary girl like her could shine.


End file.
